


How Many?

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: You wanted three kids with Nishinoya, but not likethis.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 133





	How Many?

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on July 7, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/162714412895/hi-sorry-about-not-being-very-specific-opps). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hi sorry about not being very specific, opps, sorry I don't do this often. How about what if Noya's pregnant s/o was worried that her due date had been miscalculated since she was starting to show really early to then find out during their first ultrasound that there's not 1, not 2 but 3 babies. Noya of course being like I HAVE SUPER SPERM and his s/o wondering if their house would survive 3 little Noyas running around XD

This whole time you were preparing for one baby. You were stuck in the mindset that you were statistically mostly likely to have one child at a time. So when the ultrasound technician shows you not one, not two, but three babies developing inside of you your mind goes blank.

There’s no doubt that you’ll love these children to death. But their delivery is going to be, well, less than fun and if they end up being anything like their father as time goes on, you might just age at twice the rate of the average person. The gray hairs might be growing already.

Nishinoya, on the other hand, looks like he just won the lottery. He says, “I always knew my seed was powerful.”

“Yuu, what _did you do to me_?” you ask between clenched teeth.

If you could, you might have grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and given him a little shake too. The technician snorts at your reaction: you can’t help but wonder if she’s used to this display, and if so, what the hell is happening with all of the other soon-to-be parents that this is a common occurrence. Regardless, she begins to wipe the gel off of you.

“You said you wanted three kids,” he says dumbfounded.

“Yes, but not at all once!”

“Well, it’s not like we had any control over that. Besides, one and done, right?”

“Yuu!”

The technician clears her throat and stands.

“Perhaps you two need a moment to talk on your own. I’ll let the doctor know that you need a little time before she comes in.”

You silently watch her walk out before turning back to Nishinoya. He’s more serious now and has taken your hand. You’re not sure if you’re more unnerved when he’s celebratory about this or when he’s gone stern.

“(F/N), I get it. Three mini-me’s is going to be a lot to handle,” he says. His smile returns quickly and that manages to calm you down more than it did before. “But I was a good kid, I promise. I only ran around the _outside_ of the house.”

He gives your hand a squeeze and you laugh at his words.

The first time you met his parents, his mom wouldn’t stop gushing about how cute he was as a child. Even if she was trying to really sell her son, you’d doubt she’d purposefully leave out the more difficult moments there were in raising him. Besides, Nishinoya is as dependable as he is boisterous. You could count on him to be the dad the kids would need, and the husband who you could rely on.

“Well, one of them is going to have to take after me. They can’t all be like you. There’s no way in hell they’re spending nine months in me to only be like their daddy,” you tease. Now it’s his turn to laugh.

“You’re a rockstar, you know that? You’re going to be the coolest mom.”

“And you’re going to be the coolest dad.”

He presses his lips to your forehead and then to your hands, earning a giggle from you. This whole thing is less scary when you remember you have Nishinoya as your partner in crime.


End file.
